Mogeko Castle
:For the location in the game, see Mogeko Castle (Location). Mogeko Castle is Deep-Sea Prisoner's first game, developed in RPG Maker. It was released on April 1st, 2012 on RPG Maker 2000. A remake made in RPG Maker VX Ace was released in early 2014. Mogeko Castle is rated by Deep-Sea Prisoner themselves as for being for age 15+; however, this age rating is based on Japanese ratings. The rating may vary from country to country, and hence, an age rating of 18+ may be more appropriate. This game contains very violent imagery, and implied sexual assault. These elements are apparent from the start of the game, and are prevalent throughout the game as a whole. Synopsis The game starts off with a Mogeko, a cat-like creature, watching over someone in bed, presumably convalescing from illness. The Mogeko decides to tell them a story that's "very amusing, sad... violent, and pervy." From there, the game officially begins. Yonaka Kurai is an ordinary high school student, on a train ride heading home; at home she anticipates her brother, Shinya Kurai, who she hasn't seen in a long time. Aside from a girl with flashy hair and a girl with lifeless eyes, Yonaka finds herself alone on the train. Without anything to do, except for wait until the train reaches the next station, Yonaka decides to nod off and sleep until she reaches her destination. Eventually Yonaka is woken up by an announcement, an announcement declaring that the train has reached its final stop - an empty station - by the name of Mogeko station. Now truly alone and confused, she disembarks from the train and wanders around, hoping to find others. Soon she wanders down the only path leading away from the station; continuing down the path Yonaka has suspicions that someone is observing her, and she momentarily sees a faint silhouette. Undeterred in her path, Yonaka continues going down her path and enters a forest. She then comes into contact with the being who had been watching her - a Mogeko. The Mogeko identifies Yonaka as a high school girl, and speaks about wanting to have "fun" with her. With a cry the Mogeko summoned more Mogekos to the forest, all of whom want to "have fun" with Yonaka. The Mogekos begin to chase Yonaka through the forest as she runs away. After outrunning the crowd of Mogekos, Yonaka comes close to a huge castle: Mogeko Castle. Going down the long path to the castle, there are many statues warning Yonaka of the potential danger of the castle. With nowhere else to go, she decides to enter the castle. Once inside the castle, the entrance doors close and Yonaka finds herself unable to leave from where she came. Almost cornered by a crowd of Mogekos, she escapes from their clutches when they all begin to argue about "who will be Yonaka-tan's first time." Exploring through the rest of the first floor she comes to meet a Mogeko who wishes to lend her help - Somewhat Strange Mogeko. Somewhat Strange Mogeko explains to Yonaka thus: Mogeko Castle is located in a different world from her own. If Yonaka wishes to return to her world, she may be able to find her solace at the top of the castle - at the top of the castle is a door that may return her home. After counselling Yonaka to ascend the floors of the castle, Somewhat Strange Mogeko gifts her a big knife to stab Mogekos to death if need be. Taking Somewhat Strange Mogeko's advice, Yonaka heads to the second floor. On the second floor, Yonaka encounters more of her Mogeko admirers, who resume their chase of her, Escaping from her chasers, Yonaka finds herself in a strange flowery place, inhabited mostly by Mogeko larvae and flutterbys. Here Yonaka meets Prosciutto Fairy - the guardian of the second floor. Prosciutto Fairy, much like Somewhat Strange Mogeko, decides to help Yonaka; they give her a key to a locked door. Past the locked door is a path that leads her to a ladder, which takes her to the third floor. Once on the third floor, Yonaka explores for a bit until she comes across a thick, heavy book explaning what a defective Mogeko is. Whilst reading it, a group of Mogekos find her, and she falls into their clutches. The group of Mogekos take her to a prison cell, locking her up with another prisoner - Defect Mogeko, a "defective" Mogeko. After being released from his restraints by usage of the key gifted to Yonaka - revealed to be able to unlock many of the locks in the castle - Defect Mogeko becomes Yonaka's travel companion, vowing to help her escape from the castle. Journeying further into the third floor, Yonaka and Defect Mogeko come to meet the third floor's guardian - Blood Spirit. Blood Spirit assists the two in getting to the fourth floor, as the upper floors are no longer reachable by stairs, by using the power of one of his servants. Reaching the fourth floor full of depressed and downtrodden Mogekos, Yonaka and Defect Mogeko nearly make it to the elevator that will take them to the castle's fifth floor when they meet the new fourth floor 'guardian': Moge-ko. Moge-ko, expressing her desire to make Yonaka her new toy, begins a chase. Yonaka and Defect Mogeko manage to elude her, making their way to a fluffy pink room: Moge-ko's room. Next to Moge-ko's room is her torture chamber, which is where Yonaka and Defect Mogeko find the dying former guardian of the fourth floor - Hasu. Before taking his final breath and ascending to Prosciutto Paradise, where dead Mogekos go, Hasu reveals to them the existence of a passage under Moge-ko's bed that will take them to the fifth floor of Mogeko Castle. The two move on to the fifth floor, where they go to a hospital in search for some weapons for defense. Navigating around the hospital, Yonaka and Defect Mogeko eventually reach a room full of weapons on the fourth floor of the hospital. After taking a rocket launcher, they continue on in their journey to the next floor. While walking down a long hallway, Defect Mogeko decides to tell Yonaka about the history and creation of the castle: in the beginning, the king of Mogekos was lonely, and decided to build a castle. After the creation of the castle he created seven Special Mogekos, one to serve as a guardian for each of the castle's seven floors, and many more Mogekos. Encountering Moge-ko again, Moge-ko resumes her chase from before; this time, a large Mogeko amalgamation monster gives chase as well. Yonaka and Defect Mogeko are nearly caught again, until a Mogeko leads them to safety - Moffuru. Moffuru assists the two to the sixth floor of the castle, where they meet the king of the castle, King mogeko, in his throne room. Defect Mogeko and King mogeko exchange some words, with each vowing to kill the other, until Defect Mogeko ends their exchange by firing a rocket launcher. The two traverse further into the sixth floor, where they find the library, which had been presumably destroyed by King mogeko. However, its possible destruction had been sensed by the chief librarian and was subsequently moved to another location. Defect Mogeko leads Yonaka to a hidden door, which brings them to the next portion of the sixth floor. The two then meet the chief librarian and guardian of the sixth floor, Mogecuckoo. With the help of Mogecuckoo's warp egg, Yonaka and Defect Mogeko are teleported to the seventh and final floor of the castle, but one unforeseen consequence occurs - Mogecuckoo is injured protecting the two from King mogeko's intervention of the teleportation. Once again Yonaka is chased by a crowd of Mogeko - this time larger than the ones before - but she manages to elude them. Gunfire is opened upon the two, and Defect Mogeko shields Yonaka with his body. The shooter is revealed to be King mogeko, who has found them. Using tear gas Yonaka and Defect Mogeko flee. Once alone in an empty prison cell, Defect Mogeko reveals that he is the last special Mogeko - formerly known as Nega-Mogeko, and reveals his ties to King mogeko. Now too wounded to continue on in his quest with Yonaka, Defect Mogeko sacrifices himself, slaying many Mogekos before his defeat by King mogeko. From the window of the prison cell, Yonaka can only watch as King mogeko executes Defect Mogeko via burning while crucified. Now alone, Yonaka continues onward towards the seventh floor of the castle. On the seventh floor, Yonaka passes through a doorway, and suddenly finds herself on the bus that she always takes home. Questioning if the whole ordeal was a dream, she affirms to herself that it was not, with the existence being confirmed by her hand soaked with blood. Once the bus stops Yonaka walks home, finally reaching the destination she had been yearning for since the beginning of her train ride. For the first time in years she sees her brother - Shinya Kurai - and the two greet each other in the living room of their home. But all is not well; their living room is covered in blood and flesh. Shinya begins to describe the murder he commit prior to Yonaka's return - presumably of their parents - and how much they "thrashed." Turning to Yonaka he tells her that "it's now her turn." Shinya begins to chase Yonaka, and she flees to the bus stop near her home and boards the bus there . The bus is revealed to be driven by a Mogeko, and Yonaka is taken back to the castle. Wandering into the castle Yonaka finds herself before a door - the Door of Truth. Two path options may be given to Yonaka - either the Path of Paradise or the Path of Falsehood. There are two achievable endings: a Normal ending, and a True ending. Gameplay The original Mogeko Castle had graphics similar to The Gray Garden and Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, all of which had been made on RPG Maker 2000. It played in the same manner - with battle mechanics. The remake of Mogeko Castle removed the battle mechanics. The game is explored using the arrow keys. Much of the game can be interacted with using either the Space, Enter, or Z key to confirm actions. The inventory can be opened with the Escape or X key, and navigated using the arrow keys. Each item in the inventory has a picture inscribed in a bubble. Easter Eggs * Before Yonaka enters the castle, she must wander down a path over the castle's moat. The castle path is lined with stone Mogeko statues inscribed with one quote: "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." This is in reference to a line found in the poem The Divine Comedy, the line of which is inscribed upon the gate of Hell. * On the first floor of the castle, a reference to the Sunahama can be found in the form of a room filled with boxes labelled "sunahamazon.co.jp", which is also a reference to the Japanese branch of the shipping company Amazon. * Several characters from Deep-Sea Prisoner's other series make cameo appearances. *On the third floor of the castle, Yonaka can choose to sleep with a Mogeko. If she does, she will "spend a sweet night with the Mogeko". This changes Yonaka's Student ID: prior to sleeping with the Mogeko, her ID reads that she is a "Female Student." After sleeping with the Mogeko, the ID reads that she is a "Woman." *Within the game, several paintings from some of Deep-Sea Prisoner's other games can be found: **On the third floor of the castle a painting of Moge-kov and Mogekov Hashasky can be found in the room of the Mogeko Yonaka can potentially sleep with. **On the fifth floor of the castle two paintings that can be found in the bonus room of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea can be found hanging on the hospital's wall. **On the sixth floor of the castle one painting can be found in hanging on the wall of the library's foyer. *Yonaka's menu portrait changes throughout the game: **Upon Defect Mogeko's death she begins to shed tears in her portrait. **After returning home, her portrait changes once again; instead of crying, she instead has a stoic glare on her face. Unlike previous portraits her eyes can be see - coloured gray rather than her typical black with white pupils. Trivia * The original version of Mogeko Castle had battle mechanics, like those found in The Gray Garden and Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. However, for unknown reasons, the mechanic was removed from the remake. * Mogeko Castle makes frequent references to Christian imagery. **On the fourth floor of the castle, a crude "painting" of a Mogeko holding a Mogeko while surrounded by Mogeko angels can be found; this is in reference to the Virgin Mary holding the Christian Messiah, Jesus Christ. **Three paintings parodying famous paintings depicting events in the Bible can be found in the game. * Defect Mogeko tells Yonaka that the third floor is the last floor accessible by the stairs; this is false as, to reach the seventh floor, Yonaka uses stairs. Category:Game